Legend of Zelda: Destroyer's Expedition/Chapter 8
Link was standing in the engine when a fierce wind started blowing. It started getting colder. It must be a blizzard. that can't be good. Link was right, after no more than a mere 15 minutes, snow and wind were blowing fiercely, and snow had begun to pile up on the ground. Link shivered. It was freezing. "Captain." Commander Simon Hammer said, "its getting cold out here. The snow is getting pretty thick. I think we should find a cave or something to stay in." "Yes, you're right." Link said. Simon got out a telescope and looked in full zoom ahead. "It looks like there's a cave straight ahead. should be about 10 minutes." "Ok, we'll sleep there. Do you have a coat?" "Yes, here it is." "Thanks. Is Doctor Walter making dinner yet?" "Yes. It should be ready about the time we get to the cave." "Ok." Simon left to go back inside. Link lead Destroyer onward. Destroyer chugged onward. The snow fell harder, and harder. Link was about to freeze, when the train passed the cave. Link backed in, and stopped Destroyer. Link peered backwards into the cave, hoping that he could see the back wall. Good. that means the only Rocktites that would be in here are the ones I could see now. And I can't see any. I have fought way too many of those things. Link entered the Bridge Car. It was nice and toasty warm inside. "Hello, Captain." Lieutenant Randy Narwhal said. "I was wondering if you want to see the maps so far." "Yes I would, Lieutenant." Link said. "Here they are." Randy had managed, with help from his high-powered (9x zoom) telescope, to map out all of the discovered Anteria. "And this is another map." Randy pulled out an identical map, but this one had contour lines (elevation markings) on it. "Impressive, Lieutenant." "Thank you, Captain." Just then, Doctor Walter Robinson walked in with a steaming pot of stew. ---- After all had eaten, it was very late. Link walked tiredly to the Captain's Car, where he, Linken, Zelda, and Commander Simon Hammer slept. Through the next door, was the first of 3 freight cars. Doctor Robinson had set up an office in the first one specifically for this journey. At this moment he slept soundly back there. Link wondered how on earth he was able to sleep back there in the cold without a fire; but then again, knowing Walter (Robinson) that was probably what he had. Link walked to his curtain-enclosed bed. His and Simon's had curtains for privacy, sadly though, they didn't have any for Princess Zelda, or Linken. It's a shame that I don't have any curtains for Zelda. being the only girl, save Mary Arrow, she should have some privacy. Then again, Mary doesn't have any, and she sleeps with everyone else... Link was too tired to think any more, he laid down on his bed and fell instantly into a deep slumber. ←Previous | Next→